Some software customers and vendors use electronic licensing systems to monitor and manage licenses associated with software products. In particular, when a customer installs a new software product in the customer's network, an electronic licensing system may generate a license file associated with the new software product. These license files are sometimes susceptible to tampering. In particular, a user in the customer's network may, without authorization, open and modify a particular license file. For example, the user may improperly change the expiration date of the license for a particular product. Such unauthorized tampering of license files may cause network problems for the customer and/or the vendor.